I'm Emrys, Not Merlin
by Pongo0614
Summary: Life in Ireadal has been good to them but when a familiar face comes calling, Merlin has to deal with his daemons again. The worst one being his name. Why can't they just call him Emrys? Sequel to Prisoner and I'm On My Way
1. Did You Hear the Rain?

_Right time for a slightly longer sequel to Prisoner._

 _Thank you for all the reviews on I'm On My Way._

 _For where Ireadal is, I picture it still in Albion but just outside of the five kingdoms._

 _This is set a couple of years after Prisoner and I'm On My Way. Please enjoy this first chapter._

* * *

 **Did You Hear the Rain?**

 **Tearing at the chain** **  
** **Means I'm coming home again** **  
** **Means I'm coming home my friend**

 _Did You Hear the Rain by George Ezra_

"I thought you were trying to get out of this."

"I did try."

"Well I gave you a spell that I was sure would work."

"And he saw straight though it." Merlin said through his teeth.

Morgana gave him a sad look. "Just … I don't ..."

"I know."

Merlin looked over at Morgana. They had come so far since they arrived in Ireadal a little over two year ago.

Acelin and Tobias had been good to them, giving them the time and space that they all needed to get settled. There was questions raised when the other's in the castle started to notice how close them seemed without being married. They sort it all out for them.

It had taken Merlin a long time to accept this new life. He was amazed for weeks about how everyone could just openly use magic. As he learnt more about his magic and the way he could have total and utter control over it, he became more open with it.

He watched Morgana as she explored her magic that once terrified her. He would watch her as she scanned over the books to try and help the dreams that had plagued her for years. He would listen to her as she explained a dream that she thought was more than a dream.

Somehow he knew it was coming but he was still surprised when Acelin asked him to become his chief advisor on magic. He still didn't feel ready. He still felt like his imprisonment with the Sarrum was holding him back. Morgana and Gwaine had managed to persuade him to take the role, stating it is the role he was meant to have.

It may have taken him a while but he had finally managed to bury that life and those memories. Druids from all over were coming to Ireadal because they heard that he was there. These people still had so much faith in him even thought at one point he had thought he had failed them.

"I really don't know what you guys are so worried about." Tobias said as the joined them.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Merlin said.

"Emrys, if there is one thing that I have learnt about you, it is that you are a worrier."

"When he says it is hard to explain, it is." Morgana commented.

"Now you Morgana, I saw you as a risk taker. Look it might not have the best reputation when it comes to magic but I have heard that Camelot is a wonderful place. It is the place that people dream of visiting."

"Only to have them crushed." Merlin muttered.

When the invite to Camelot came, Acelin was very certain that they were going. They had all tried their hardest to either stop the trip or try and get out of going.

Gwaine gave up first. Acelin and Tobias kept remarking about how he was one of the best knights that they had ever had and that they were sure that nothing would happen to them if he was there. Gwaine had just blushed at their compliments and then ranted to Merlin and Morgana because he was going back.

Morgana was the next. She told them that she had spent some time in Camelot and that the stories of it were more impressive than what it actually was. She told them about how it was Camelot that started the purge of magic that they hadn't been included in. Acelin just said that it was even more reason to go, to show them that magic can be a force for good and that she would be the perfect example of it.

She had told Merlin that and they ended up both laughing from it. She was the perfect example that in the right environment, she could reach her magical potential. Maybe she was a perfect example that people could change. They both knew that it wouldn't change Arthur's mind.

Merlin was still arguing his place on the trip. He said that he wasn't important. He had tried to fake an illness. He had done everything in his power to try and stop the trip. He couldn't go back. He couldn't see those walls again. He couldn't see Arthur or Gwen or Gaius or anyone else.

It was going to be a disaster. Everything was going to go wrong. The last couple of year would have been for nothing.

* * *

Arthur fiddled with the laces on his cloak before groaning in frustration as he couldn't undo them. He took a deep breath to calm down before trying again. Once he got them undone, he pulled the cloak over his shoulders and tied it around his neck.

It would have been easier for a servant to do it but his had disappeared to somewhere. He cursed all the useless servants he'd had over the time. He angrily pushed back one name. He still wasn't over the fact that Merlin had lied to him but the anger was more over the fact that he had lost such a great friend.

He now knew that it was wrong to hand him over so easily to the Sarrum but he was sure that if he could do it over again, he would make the same mistake again.

"Ready?"

He looked up and smiled at his wife. "Yes."

"Well they are in sight."

"Good." Arthur walked over to her and gave her a kiss before holding out his arm to her.

"I still don't understand why you sent the invite out." Gwen said as they started to walk towards the courtyard.

"We need everyone we can. We will be stronger if we have an alliance with every kingdom. Camelot was untouchable at one point and it want it that way again."

"But really Ireadal? It is a bit far for them to come."

"There are kingdoms that are further away."

Gwen sighed. She really didn't understand her husband sometimes.

* * *

Merlin was glad that they were such a big group. He managed to get off his horse and walk over to Morgana before a servant had reached his horse.

"I can't do this. I really can't do this." He said.

Morgana looked up at him and pulled him into a hug. "My promise still stands. I will allow nothing to happen to you. I will protect you."

"I am meant to talk with him. I am meant to help advise them both."

She held his face in her hands. "And you are the better man, Emrys. You will always be the better man. You have helped him so much over the year and not sort after one thank you. I will be by your side. We are stronger together."

"Emrys, Morgana. Come on, Father wants to introduce you." Tobias said as he ran up to them.

Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand. "Don't leave me alone." He whispered.

"Never again." She whispered back to him.

* * *

Arthur watched as the party came into the courtyard. There seemed like there was loads of them but he was sure that Acelin had brought his own advisers and with the bandit threats, probably needed every knight he had.

The older king came up to them.

"Acelin." Arthur said. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Pleasant enough. We cannot help the weather now can we? We are grateful for your invitation."

"I am glad that you accepted it."

Acelin looked behind him. "May I introduce my son, Tobias."

"Pleasure to met you." Tobias said, holding out his hand.

Arthur shook it. "Likewise."

"Where are ..." Acelin started.

"Oh, I'll get them." Tobias interrupted, running off to get who he was talking about.

"I am sure you are proud of him." Arthur said, his eyes following him.

"I am. He still has much to learn though."

Arthur's expression changed as he watch the two people fall in step with Tobias. He was sure that he recognised them. It wasn't until they were standing in front of him that he knew exactly who they were.

Morgana hadn't changed that much. She looked like she did before she was taken by Morgause. Her eyes were lighter and there was just something about her that made her seem different.

Merlin, on the other hand, looked totally different. His eyes were a darker blue than he remembered and he couldn't deny that the little bit of stubble that he had, suited him.

"Let me introduce my two advisers on magic, Mor ..."

"Morgana Pendragon and Mer ..." Arthur interrupted.

"Emrys." Merlin said, interrupting him

"Emrys?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes Emrys." Merlin said.

Morgana moved closer to him and held onto his hand with one of hers and his arm with the other. Arthur was taken a back by the strength of his voice.

"And I am Le Fay now, Arthur."

"Really? I thought you were all for the name Pendragon or was that only when you wanted my throne?"

"And we are going to bring up old grievances on the steps of the courtyard. You may say that I am no different to Uther but neither are you the golden boy everyone thought you were, dear brother." Morgana gave him a smirk as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"The servants will show you to your rooms." Arthur said before he turned around and started to bring in the welcoming committee.


	2. Little Talks

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I don't think it would be a sequel to Prisoner if I didn't make you want to kill me one more time._

* * *

 **Little Talks**

 **There's an old voice in my head** **  
** **That's holding me back** **  
** **Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

 _Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men_

"You could have told us you know." Tobias said.

"He is right." Acelin confirmed.

"It was just hard to tell you." Morgana said.

"Well tell us now."

Morgana looked at both Merlin and Gwaine before telling them.

"We have all had a time in Camelot. I was raised as Uther's ward when my father died when I was 10. I only found out he was my father by accident. I was scared of myself and my magic and I was easily influenced by my sister and I turned on everyone. I wanted the throne of Camelot because I believed it was my right. I don't want it any more."

"I saved Arthur from a bar fight." Gwaine explained. "I was banished by Uther. They never found out about my heritage. Arthur knighted me and I just stayed because that was what I thought I thought I had to do. I realised later that I stayed because of Emrys."

Acelin and Tobias turned to Merlin.

"I was Arthur's manservant. I was forced to leave his service." Merlin said. He stopped once his hands started to shake.

Morgana grabbed one of them to try and calm him down.

Tobias clapped his hands together which made Merlin wince. "It has been a long few days. I think we should all go and freshen up a bit and have something to eat and some sleep. This will all seem clearer and better in the morning."

Everyone agreed with his idea.

* * *

Morgana had taken Merlin back to his room and sat him down on the bed. She kept saying the same old words that she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him but she knew how empty they were at the moment. It wasn't Arthur that she had to protect him from just now, it was the memories.

She had taken off both their shoes and laid them both down on the bed. She pulled him as close to her as she could. She whispered a spell before telling him to let it all out. He sobbed and it broke her heart. She thought that he would be over everything that happened.

He did finally calm down and they just laid there.

"I can't tell them."

"I know."

"I know they will call me Merlin."

"Then we will have to interrupt them each time."

"Should I go and see Gaius?"

"If you want."

"Would you come with me?"

Morgana thought over it for a bit. There were times when she was with her sister, that she wondered whether Gaius could have helped her or even known about her magic before she did. If there was anyone that she could blame for leaving her alone, it could be Gaius.

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe."

"I'll come."

* * *

The physician's chambers hadn't changed since Merlin last saw them. They were still in a mess.

"Gaius?"

The old man head popped out from behind a screen.

"Merlin, I heard you were back." He came to him and brought him into a hug.

"Emrys, please. Call me Emrys."

Gaius pulled back to look at him. "Why?"

"I just … There is just so much associated with Merlin."

Morgana watched them. Her eyes scanned around the room to try and give them a little privacy. She fiddled with a few bottles as she looked for something else to do.

"Morgana saved me." She heard him say.

She looked up to see them looking at her. "If I wasn't with Aithusa, I wouldn't have."

"Well I am glad she was with you."

"Emrys, is this what you want?" Gaius asked.

"I didn't really have any other choice. I had nothing to come back here to. I wouldn't have been able to come back."

* * *

"Does it look the same?"

Merlin turned to look at Morgana.

"Does it look the same?" She repeated. "You have been staring out of the window long enough."

"Sorry. Look at you in here with me and I am just ignoring you."

"I have a good book."

"Still."

Morgana smiled at him and he smiled back. It always filled her with joy that he could smile again, even after what he went through.

A knock at the door brought them out of the little world they were in. The look of confusion on Gwen's face when she entered meant that she thought that he was alone or at least not with Morgana. Merlin turned his back to her.

"Merlin?"

"Emrys." Morgana corrected her.

"Firstly, that is what I don't understand. Why did you introduce yourself as Emrys? We all know ..."

"It is what the druids call me." He interrupted. "New life, new name."

"We did hear." Gwen looked to Morgana. "Can we perhaps talk in private?"

Morgana looked to Merlin as he turned around and looked at her.

"Morgana stays. Anything we talk about now, I will more than likely tell her."

Gwen continued. "We heard that you had escaped. We didn't have all the details of how but the Sarrum said that he was looking into it. I am so sorry Merlin. He told us about what you went through and I felt sickened by it. I really couldn't believe most it. The well? Please tell me he didn't put you in a well."

"Without the well, I might not have saved him." Morgana commented as she carried on reading her book.

"I acted cowardly that night. I shouldn't have allowed Arthur to hand you over to the Sarrum. Just it was a shook. I never _ever_ expected you to have magic. I am sorry Merlin."

"I'm Emrys, not Merlin!" Merlin shouted as he turned to look at them. Both Gwen and Morgana jumped at it. "Merlin is dead. The Merlin you knew is dead. Merlin died in that well while he was still dreaming a dream that he should have realised a long time ago wouldn't come true. Merlin was your _friend._ He died. I am not that man. Not any more."

Morgana looked at him impressed. It was obviously something that he had wanted to get off his chest for a while.

"And is that why you trust Morgana more than us?" Gwen questioned.

"You know what? Morgana had every right to leave my broken body in the forest for the wolves to have when she realised it was me. Whether Aithusa influenced her decision or not, she not only saved me but has looked after me ever since. I let her down. I don't deserve her trust or friendship but she gives it to me anyway."

"What about us? Arthur and I?"

"I have always said that Arthur was an idiot. I just didn't realise how much of one. When I betrayed Morgana, her death would have been over in minutes. Mine would have been months." He turned back to the window.

Gwen looked a little sheepish before she turned to leave the chambers.

"Gwen, thank you." Morgana called out.

She turned back to look at her former mistress. "What for? Angering him?"

"No. For trying. The wrong words may have fallen out of your mouth but nothing has changed there. Thank you for at least trying to talk about it."

Gwen nodded before she left the room.

Morgana turned to look at Merlin and gave out a small sigh. She got up out of the chair and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and placing her head on his back.

"We aren't here long. We just have to get through it. We can do that, right?"

Merlin just place one of his hands over hers.


	3. Somewhere In Stockholm

_Thank you all for the reviews._

* * *

 **Somewhere In Stockholm**

 **A crack in the pattern, a miracle waiting to happen  
** **A promise that never was kept, one of those moments you'll never forget  
** **I am that feeling inside the one we all know but can't really describe**

 _Somewhere In Stockholm by Avicii_

After what happened last night, Gwen really shouldn't have been so surprised when they walked into the dinning hall to break their fast and saw that Merlin and Morgana were maybe a little closer than they first realised.

Arthur turned to her and gave her a look. She had told him that she went to speak to Merlin when he asked but she didn't tell him what was said. It still shocked her that Merlin became that angry over just a name.

They stood in the entrance for a bit and watched them. They were both leaning towards each other, closing any gap that the chairs would have made. Morgana had her hand on his forearm. There was one thing that Arthur and Gwen couldn't deny, they were happy. The way they giggled at whatever they were saying was genuine. The way Merlin smiled widely at her was genuine. Morgana leant her head on his shoulder as their laughter died down and he placed his head on top of hers.

Gwen tried to hold Arthur back as he walked in. She would have liked to leave them for a little bit longer. In those few moments, she could picture what it could have been like if they were all together. Camelot would be a great kingdom if they did all work together. She could imagine it.

"Morning." Arthur said as he walked passed them and sat down in his seat at the head of the table.

Gwen walked down, watching Merlin as he stiffened before sitting up straighter. She sat opposite him and gave him a small smile. If he thought that he had failed Morgana, what had they done to him?

Merlin just cleared his throat, looking as though he was trying to find the right words.

"You always are first." Tobias said as he entered the room. "For once, couldn't you just be late."

Gwen didn't turn to look at him but kept her eyes on Merlin. The smile he gave the Prince of Ireadal she had seen many times but it wasn't for them any more.

"I have told you, not all of us have the privilege of being able to lie in bed all day. Some of us have work to do." Merlin joked.

"Yeah but then you work yourself too hard." Tobias replied, taking his seat opposite Morgana. "May I just comment on how beautiful the woman look this morning."

Gwen could feel herself blushing.

"Stop being a charmer." Morgana said.

"Unfortunately, he has learn that from me." Acelin said as he joined them. "I get told off all the time by Ismena." He patted Merlin on the shoulder before taking his seat next to him. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can sort out this alliance."

Arthur agreed and soon the servants brought out the food and lined the tables. "Ismena? Your wife?"

"My wife, my Queen, my everything. I would be nothing without her."

"I feel the same about mine." Arthur said smiling at Gwen.

Morgana whispered something to Merlin that made him laugh before chocking on his food. He coughed a couple of times before managing to compose himself. They were all staring at them by that point.

"Sorry Milords, I didn't realise that what I said was so funny."

Merlin turned and shook his head at her.

"Anyway, over time I have found many Kings that have said that their Queens are the best of them."

"Aren't you going to ask what that was about?" Arthur asked, his eyes still on them.

"We have found over time just to leave them to it."

Arthur waited for more of an explanation that he was never going to get.

* * *

"There is very little our two kingdoms can do for each other. There are other alliances I would call on first if I was at war." Acelin said.

"That's understandable, we are many leagues away." Arthur replied. "But I would hope at one point, we may have a common enemy that we could fight side by side against."

"And therefore crops are out of the question."

"Camelot can fend for itself as I hope Ireadal can."

"There is realistically only one thing I could give to you and that would be Tobias. But that is something I wouldn't do."

Arthur looked over at the Prince. "Why?"

"He is my only son and heir. Ismena and I were very fortunate to have him. Looking around you seem to have no one to marry him off to but even so ..." Acelin trailed off.

"Even so?"

"Even so, I would wish that he would marry who he wants to. I was betrothed to Ismena before we were both born. Our love may be what the people in Ireadal now strive for but they don't know that I spent the first three years of our marriage trying to show her that I was the man that she could be and rely on for the rest of her life. I don't want that for him."

"Knowledge? That must be the only thing we can share. You must know about things that we don't."

"Then maybe we could start with magic."

"Magic?" Arthur questioned.

"We may be leagues away but we still know about Camelot's reputation when it comes to magic."

Tobias looked concerned as Merlin tensed up.

"My father started the purge."

"And I think you could be the man to stop it." Acelin said.

Arthur started to chuckled. "Then show me a way that magic can be used for good. I have only seen the bad side of it."

"Morgana is an excellent example ..."

Arthur interrupted. "Of how magic can change a person. I grew up with her and she was a compassionate child. When she found out about her magic she became a cold blood killer."

"Only out of fear Arthur." Morgana said before anyone else. "You knew how Uther was with magic. Whether I was his daughter or not, I still think that he would have order my death if my magic was ever revealed. If I stayed at that druid camp, I wouldn't have become that person. Morgause didn't help either."

Morgana glared at Arthur and he held her gaze for a while before looking back at Acelin.

"Maybe we could draft something at least. There will be no deal if not." Acelin said bluntly.

"You'll have a lot of minds to change."

"Emrys will help you and advise you on what's best."

Merlin looked a little sheepish as everyone turned to look at him.

* * *

"Acelin, is it okay if I have a word?" Merlin asked as they all left the council chamber.

"Go ahead, Emrys. You know you can tell me anything."

"When Arthur said that there would be a lot of minds to change, he wasn't joking."

"Carry on."

"Even if we convince Arthur that this is the best way forward, he would then have to go to the council and propose the plans. The council was the same council under Uther. I … know that he has wanted to change things and the council has just shot him down."

"There must be a group or at least someone that would be all for magic."

"One, yes. But he has a more minor role on the council. If the legality of magic is going to make this alliance then I think this could have been a wasted trip."

Acelin turned to him. "Well then it will be a wasted trip."

Merlin sighed as he watched his new king walk away. It was okay for him to call it a wasted trip. This could have been a trip that Merlin didn't have to take. It didn't have to bring back old memories that he had buried.

He turned to go and find either Gwaine or Morgana. He just needed something to calm him down.


	4. Best Fake Smile

_I hope that you guys like this chapter and thank you for the reviews._

 _In reply to Addison's review, Ireadal's leaders (Acelin and Tobias) don't know of Arthur's past actions. They don't know what happened in Prisoner but they know when something is up. Merlin (or Emrys) never told them why and in chapter 1 and 2, that was when they found out that they had been to Camelot before had. Merlin and Morgana aren't the same people that they were or could have been if they stayed in Camelot. If they did, this would become a story rather similar to my other story, The Forromoh's Poison._

* * *

 **Best Fake Smile**

 **No you don't have to wear your best fake smile  
** **Don't have to stand there and burn inside  
** **Oh oh oh if you don't like it**

 _Best Fake Smile by James Bay_

After a few days, everything had calmed down slightly. Merlin had drafted a plan and bill to replace the old law against magic. Arthur was still mulling it over but Acelin had told him to write it out in full. He was so sure that it would become a reality. Merlin and Morgana were still adamant that it wouldn't.

They had taken this time to relax slightly. Gwaine had really taken to being back in Camelot and had told Tobias that he would give him a proper tour of the city. Acelin had mentioned that he wished to discuss something with Arthur in private. It left Merlin and Morgana to do what they liked. She had noticed that being in Camelot was affecting him more than she hoped. She wanted to take him into the forest to practice magic but then thought it was too risky. So they found themselves sitting in the gardens.

They opposite each other. Merlin had his legs bent and he was hugging his legs while Morgana sat with her legs underneath her.

"Are you okay?"

Merlin nodded.

"No, Merlin. Are you really okay?"

"Please, just while we are here ..."

"Sorry." She said quickly.

He took his time. "I knew it would be hard. The moment the trip was announced, I knew I was be facing a lot coming back. I just didn't realise … maybe because everything is so right now, I didn't realise how bad it was here."

"You seem a little distracted."

"I keep thinking over the conversation with Gwen. I shouldn't have shouted."

She reached out for his hand. "Emrys, they let you do big time. This wasn't that you had been wrongly imprisoned. They handed you over to a man that had too much power than sense. They should have known what he was like."

* * *

"I must admit, I have wanted to visit Camelot for a long time now."

"Really?"

Acelin nodded. "Just the history of the place is fascinating. My father told me to learn about it because that was the way that he wanted me to run Ireadal when he died. His father had apparently given him the same advice. 'Follow Bruta' he would say. 'He knew how to run a kingdom.'"

"Then I am glad that I have given you that opportunity."

They turned to look out onto the gardens. Arthur thought it would be the perfect place for them to chat in private and was surprised to see Merlin and Morgana sitting there. He watched her as she leant forward, obviously telling him that Arthur was near.

"They seem close." Arthur commented.

"They have always been close."

"There is just one thing I don't understand. I know him as Merlin. He had always been Merlin to me. I don't understand where Emrys has come from and why he uses it instead."

"I have never known him with any other name."

Arthur turned to him.

"He introduced himself as Emrys but his name has been spoken for centuries. The birth of Emrys." Acelin chuckled. "Tobias grew up on the prophecies of him. He was just fascinated with him. I mean, he is the greatest and most powerful sorcerer to ever live."

"Merlin? Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

"It's weird to hear another name for him. I will admit, I have heard Morgana and Gwaine call him Merlin in private. I don't think I was meant to hear." Acelin paused. "We never realised that they had been to Camelot. Morgana told us before we came, I think to try and get out of the trip. Both Gwaine and Emrys told us when we were here."

"Well, Morgana is my sister, Gwaine was my knight and Merlin was my manservant."

"You don't understand the name change. I don't understand why such a powerful sorcerer would lower himself to the standard of a servant."

* * *

"Arthur's over there." Morgana said as she leant forward.

Merlin looked out of the corner of his eye. "As long as he stays there. I can't do this. I cannot be in the same room as him. I … I just see the dreams I had." He wiped his eyes. "I thought I had forgotten about it all. Morgana I was over this."

"I know."

"I am so close to just telling Acelin and Tobias what happened and just leaving. I want to run. I want to get away."

"You don't have to do that. Look, you have done everything that you need to for the moment. The hovel isn't too far. We could just go there for a bit. I don't want you making yourself ill because … of memories."

"I just don't want to be here."

"Which is why I gave you that spell. I really can't believe that it didn't work."

Merlin snorted. "I think we forget sometimes that not all Kings are gullible."

"We have been surrounded by gullible people."

"That was probably the only reason I kept my magic a secret for as long as I did."

"Would you have followed him for so long if you knew what he would do to you?" Morgana asked softly.

"I was following a dream. Arthur helping to return magic back to the land. I should have known it was never going to happen."

He had been watching them from out of the corner of his eye but he would have loved to hear what they had been talking about. Arthur left Acelin's side and entered the garden, making his way towards them.

Maybe if Arthur's sword wasn't swinging at his side, Merlin could have reacted differently and they could have talked. But with all the memories and dreams resurfaced and betrayal still seemed too fresh, his magic reacted with his panic and made a forcefield around them.

He could hear Arthur shouting his name, his old name. His voice was soon drowned out as his mind took him back to when he was in the well. The darkness whispered the same old things. To kill them, to show them who was boss. Merlin shouted back at them. The dreams came more vividly. He could hear Arthur's voice as he gave the order for his death. He looked up to see the one dream when Arthur decided to carry out the order himself.

He put his arms above his head, shouting for the images to stop. Everything went quite but it still took a while for Merlin to show himself back to the memories.

He knew it was another dream he had because he was on a platform. The only thing between him and Morgana was the executioner. She starts off by shouting at him before her voice turned softer.

"Merlin, Merlin. It's okay Merlin. I have you. Please Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes. He hadn't even realised that he had closed them. He jumped forward into Morgana's open arms.

* * *

All he wanted to do was talk to him. He just wanted to try and understand him now. Arthur stopped as he hit the forcefield. He bashed on it a few times to check what it was.

"Merlin!" He shouted, the name coming off his lips easily.

Arthur watched as Merlin crumbled. He wanted to try and help him and called out to him again. He watched Morgana as she knelt in front of him. She shouted at him to stop. He could only helpless watch as she tried to help him.

"Father, what is happening?"

He turned back to the older king to see that his son and Gwaine had joined them. There was only a few times that Arthur had seen Gwaine annoyed and he could add this occasion to the list. He stormed forward to him.

"Gwaine?"

"Why couldn't you just leave him alone? That is all he wanted."

Arthur noted that Acelin was holding Tobias back. He was sure that everyone that was there hated him.

"It's okay Merlin. I have you. Please Merlin." He heard Morgana say behind him.

He turned back to see Merlin fall into Morgana's arms. He had wrapped his arms tight around her and one of her hands had automatically come up to his hair.

"It's okay Merlin. Let down the barrier. He can't hurt you now. He won't hurt you. I will personally make sure of that."

The forcefield dropped and Tobias ran straight past Arthur and Gwaine to Merlin. He knelt down beside him but Merlin was quite ready to show himself to the world.

"Father, I don't think Emrys should be here any more."

Acelin walked forward and joined them. "Tobias, go and round up the men and start packing up our things. I don't think any of us should be here any more."

"But what about ..." Arthur started.

Merlin raised his head as Acelin touched his shoulder. "Why don't you call Aithusa? That way you can get back to Ireadal quicker."

Merlin just nodded while Morgana mouthed thank you to him.


	5. Take Me Home

_Okay, this is the last chapter of this unplanned sequel._

 _I actually enjoyed planning and writing this story in a few days and I hope that it is up to my usually standard._

 _Thank you for all the reviews and your support._

 _My next Merlin story will be up on 12th July_

* * *

 **Take Me Home**

 **Gave me more than a hand to hold** **  
** **Caught before I hit the ground** **  
** **Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now**

 _Take Me Home By Jess Glynne_

It had taken Merlin a few hours to calm down and get changed before he made his way down to the courtyard. He didn't care any more. He would show Camelot the strength that he had. He would show Camelot what he could have done if he had been bitter when he left that well.

He closed his eyes and tried to push back the memories. He had done so well and now he felt like he was back to the beginning again. Whether he would recover from this, only time would tell but he knew that Camelot would be the last place that they were going to visit again.

He jogged down the familiar stairs and waited at the bottom.

There was a few things that he had found out while being in Ireadal. The most impressive one was that there were more dragons outside of the five kingdoms that no one seemed to know about. All those that had managed to survive the worst of the purge had settled there. It was a good thing because it meant that there were others to teach Aithusa. It meant that Merlin hadn't seen Kilgharrah since before he was taken by the Sarrum, which actually suited him fine. He probably would have just told him that his place was still with Arthur.

Merlin really hoped that Morgana wouldn't be long. After what happened, he felt a little exposed being on his own. Anyone could come up to him and just set him off again. The whole castle knew him as Merlin. It was only a matter of time before someone else called him it

He watched as Arthur started to walk his way. He looked up the stairs and along the corridor for any sign of Morgana. He wanted her to turn up so that Arthur didn't try to speak to him.

"Merlin, can we talk?"

"It's Emrys, not Merlin."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Merlin remained quiet.

"Just answer me."

"Now you want me to talk. I mean the last time I was in the same room as you, the last time we spoke, you didn't want me to. You didn't want to hear my 'lies'. But okay I will talk. Emrys. I am Emrys. I have always been Emrys. You just haven't known about it. Our destiny was to reunite Albion and bring magic back to the land. I spent four years making sure that you and Uther stayed alive long enough to make sure that dream became a reality. There were times where I could have easily given up but I didn't because I believed in you Arthur.

But now how the tables have turned. I should have never believed it in the first place. You think you have some so far but you are still that arrogant prat that I met on my first day in Camelot. I had hoped to return when I managed to get away from the Sarrum and regain your trust. I still dreamt the dream. I am now glad that I did stop."

Arthur took a little step backwards.

"I have found somewhere that is that dream and I haven't had to lose any friends along the way." Merlin finished.

The other man just nodded and for the first time ever, Merlin was sure that he saw shame on his face. He could have smiled at it if he was angry but petrified at the same time. He was glad when Morgana joined them and grabbed his arm.

Somehow, her touch always seemed to ground him. She was the only thing keeping him sane. Gwaine was good fun and there were certain things that he could talk with him about rather than her. But she was his anchor.

"Have you called her yet?"

"I was waiting for you. I know how much you love hearing me call her."

Morgana squealed. "I know that you say that it is an experience for yourself but … I think it is more magical seeing it."

"Wait, who are you calling? How are you going to call her?" Arthur asked.

"Shall we get on with it?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur.

"Please do."

Merlin smiled at her before he lifted his head up to the sky and saying the words that would grab her attention. Morgana laughed when he had finished.

"It will never get old. How long will she be?"

"What on gods earth have you just done?" Arthur asked, trying to enter the conversation.

"This is Aithusa. She won't be long. I may have added that you were here, so she definitely won't be long."

"Good. The sooner we get out of here, the better really."

The whole courtyard was thrown into a panic as the white dragon arrived and settled down in front of her master. She wasn't fully grown just yet but her snout was almost the same size as Merlin as she leant forward.

"Thank you Aithusa." Merlin said as he stroked her.

The guards had got together and quickly surrounded her. Merlin took a few possessive steps froward.

"You will not harm her."

Aithusa noted her master's tone and bent down so that they could mount her. Morgana placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Come on, time to go." She whispered to him.

Merlin looked at Arthur's flabbergasted face before looking up at the castle on last time. He gave her the command and they started to make their way back home.

* * *

He realised why Acelin did do what he did. Even though Merlin had calmed down, there was no way that he would be ready to talk to him properly until he had some time back. Ismena had been surprised by their return and Morgana passed on the message that they were returning home while Merlin made his excuses.

Morgana had found him later and they didn't leave his chambers for two days. The servants came in and brought food and drink but not much of it was eaten or drunk. It was easier for Morgana to promise that they would never go back this time around.

By the time Acelin, Tobias and the rest of the group got back, Merlin was back on the right path. The hardest part was that he was going to have to explain it all.

Acelin took the chair next to Merlin in his chambers.

"I suppose you want an explanation." Merlin said bluntly.

"Only if you want to give one."

"As you know now, magic was illegal in Camelot. My mother had sent me there to try and help me to control my magic. Gaius had used a bit of magic during his time and was going to help me. In the few days after my arrival, I learnt of my destiny and how it tied in with Arthur's. I followed that dream for four years until … everything went wrong."

"You don't have to say."

"I've kept it a secret for long enough." Merlin paused for a moment to get himself together. "The Sarrum came to visit. Arthur … He was stressed and he took that stress out on me. I was making my way across the castle and I ran into someone and it stained his shirt. It was just a simple spell. I thought that there was no one about. One of the Sarrum's men saw me and they marched me to Arthur. The Sarrum had this stone that reacted with magic. I had no where to hide. The Sarrum offered to take me away and Arthur agreed. We spoke but he never allowed me to explain. I did so much for him. I lost so much for him."

"I'm sorry I made you come."

"We never told you, so you went meant to know."

Acelin smiled at him after a while. "I have been meaning to ask you something for a while."

"What's that?"

"What is Morgana to you? Just I have had a few members of the council approach me to ask whether they could court her. I just wanted to ask you before hand."

Merlin laughed. "I don't even think I even know."

Acelin patted his shoulder. "Sort it out because I don't think they would wait around forever."

* * *

"What are we?" Merlin asked as Morgana sat down in the chair.

"What are we what?"

"I explained everything to Acelin earlier and after he asked what you are to me because he has had a few people enquire about courting you."

"What do you want us to be?"

He was taken aback by the question.

"Have you never thought about it? Us being together?" She asked.

"Many times but I stopped."

"Why?"

"Because Arthur said that you shouldn't be my friend."

"We would have been great."

Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, we agreed long ago. The past is in the past, we cannot do anything to change it. There are many things that I would like to change but I can't. We just have to accept it and move on."

"Couldn't you imagine us though? Standing behind Arthur, him thinking that he is so high and mighty and invincible, but we are the ones to make army run away in fear."

"We could still do that. We have a new king to follow."

"So, wait, have we just agreed to start courting?"

Morgana laughed. "I think we have. It isn't too much further than what we have been doing."

Merlin reached out and grabbed her hand. "I suppose not."

He could put Camelot and his life there behind him now. He was never going to return. Ireadal is the place where he needed to be and it was the place that he was going to stay until his dying day. He knew that he could do it with Morgana by his side.

Nothing was going to stop them now.


End file.
